Betrayal
by Laura Contessa
Summary: Gabrielle and Jacob are so good together, but can they last if someone else comes into their lives?
1. Feelings

Jacob and Gabrielle was a really sweet couple. All the other couples really envied the chemistry between both of them. It's like they were made for each other, so well with each other.

They've been together for 6 years, and counting. Gabrielle is 23 this year, while Jacob is 25. Two years apart. Nonetheless. One of the reasons they look so cute together is: Gabrielle is a really cute flawless strawberry blonde while Jacob is a muscle made blonde guy. They looked so GOOD together.

The day they became an official item, was on 21st February 2002 (1 year, 9 months and 2 days after they first met each other). Jacob finally got the courage to ask Gabrielle out.

They went for a romantic dinner at the Starlight hotel. After they finished their scrumptious meal, Jacob took Gabrielle's hand and asked, "Would you be my girlfriend, Gabrielle Montez?" Gabrielle looked into his eyes, astonished, for she knew that she had the same feelings towards him. "Yes, I would be happy to be your girlfriend." Jacob beamed. He leaned forward, over the candlelight, and gave Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek. Gabrielle blushed silently, her heart racing.

Now their love has gotten a whole lot more compassionate.

On the other side of the story, Gabrielle's friend, Lucy, is actually secretly in love with Jacob.

But due to the consequences of choosing Jacob over Gabrielle, and having to break Gabrielle's heart, she decided to look away from her overwhelming feelings.

Unfortunately, Gabrielle did not realize how much hurt she was causing her dear best friend.

One day, Gabrielle went out with all her best girl friends – Lucy, Michelle, Penny and Ariel, to the mall to shop for Christmas gifts for their guy friends.

Only Lucy and Michelle were single.

First, they went to shop at 81 dresses.

Found really nice dresses for Christmas parties.

Gabrielle: "Oh my goodness… Lucy, look at this black dress! Isn't it just... beautiful?"

Lucy: "Gabrielle! You honestly MUST get that! It'll do wonders for you!"

In her heart, Lucy really wants to wear that dress.

"It looks better on me, you stupid bitch..." wondered Lucy.

Gabrielle: "Ha ha thanks Lucy. I can always trust your opinions."

Lucy: "…"

_Can she, really?_


	2. Christmas

During the Christmas party, the whole gang went.

Gabrielle with Jacob; Penny with Tim, Michelle and Lucy.

Jacob: "Honey! You look like you cost a million bucks!"

And proceeded to give Gabrielle a deep, passionate kiss on the lips…

Gabrielle thought she looked good too, not to be boastful or anything.

She wore a Sabrina neckline black dress.

And the hem of the dress really showed off her slim body.

She wore light blue for the rest of the accessories.

The necklace was the ones Jacob gave her for their 3rd anniversary last time.

She stills remember Jacob locking the gold heart necklace on to her neck.

It rested perfectly on her collar bones.

"It really brings out the colour of your beautiful blue eyes, darling…" Jacob whispered lovingly into her ear.

Gabrielle felt like she was the luckiest woman on earth.

"Oh my dear, thank you…It's so pretty…" Gabrielle responded and grasped his hand in hers.

"Not as pretty as you… wait, do I sound cheesy?," Jacob teased and embraced her.

Now, back to the subject,

Gabrielle clipped her straight silky hair into two parts.

And dabbed some perfume on her neck and wrists…

The name of the perfume was "Midnight Surrender". (Her Christmas gift from Michelle last year)

This year's Christmas party was out of the ordinary.

Because, this time, they were going to a ball in town.

Of course, Michelle and Lucy didn't have dates, so they considered not dancing.

But they still enjoyed having dinner together, friends forever.

After the dance, Gabrielle could sense that Lucy was looking at Jacob the whole time.

"Maybe it's just my imagination… Since Jacob is so handsome, there really are many women staring at him." thought Gabrielle to herself.

But Gabrielle wasn't the only one that thought Lucy was shooting glances over to Jacob.

"Do you see how Lucy is looking at Jacob? It reminds me of myself when I fell in love with Tim!" exclaimed Penny.

"Aw, c'mon… Lucy wouldn't dare pull a stunt like that… I mean, Jacob really is very attractive, it's not abnormal to look at him like that…" protested Michelle.

"But it's so… love-sick-like, the way she's looking at him. Even when he was dancing with Gabrielle." Whispered Penny.

"Psst… Hey, watch where you're talking!!" whispered Michelle loudly to Penny.

But it was too late.

Gabrielle had heard the whole thing.

From top to bottom.

She decided to take matters into hands.

After everyone had gone back, and when Jacob was in the washroom, Gabrielle decided to confront her very best friend - Lucy.

"I saw how you were looking at my Jacob."

"What? I wasn't looking at Jacob. You know I wouldn't…"

"Lucy, is there anything you want to tell me? Don't hide your feelings from me… You should be able to tell me everything…" Gabrielle's kind eyes softened as she stared at Lucy.

"Oh Gabby… I feel so… guilty! So… so…mean…" Lucy couldn't stop her feelings anymore and burst into tears.

"What is it, my dear friend?" Gabriella took a step nearer and brought the crying Lucy into her arms.

"I… I… fell in love…" stammered Lucy.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? Unless…" Gabrielle starting suspecting.

"Oh… God, Lucy… you couldn't…!"

"Yes… Gabby… I'm so sorry… I fell in love with… your… your… lover,"

Gabrielle was so shocked she went speechless and let go of her dear friend.

Lucy started crying even worse.

"For… Forgive me… I always tried to hide my feelings, so that it wouldn't ruin our friendship… I will continue to do so… Don't mind me… Please… I'm sorry," Lucy continued.

"It's alright; you're still my friend... You shouldn't hide your feelings," Gabrielle smiled sweetly.

And at that moment, Jacob approached Gabrielle.

"Hey there honey… Are you ready to go back? What…" Jacob put his hand around Gabrielle's waist and noticed the sobbing Lucy.

"Oh dear, she had a really terrible case… Don't worry, it's settled." reassured Gabriella.

Lucy was silently thanking Gabrielle. And God for sending her such a great friend.


	3. War of Love

As they were walking out the door,

"But… we will be rivals in the war of love." Whispered Gabrielle into Lucy's ear.

Lucy, so shocked at what her best friend just said, nodded.

When Jacob and Gabrielle was walking near their home, Gabriella asked Jacob

"Sweetie, do you think Lucy is prettier than me in any way?"

"What makes you wonder like that?"

"Oh… I was just thinking."

"Don't worry, my darling, you're the most beautiful thing on earth."

Gabriella melted inside and hugged her boyfriend's arm lovingly.

Jacob kissed her on the head and then the couple went inside to have a good night's sleep.

But they didn't know what Lucy was planning up her sleeve.

The very next morning, Lucy went to the hair saloon.

"I always wanted to groom myself up… Considering the fact that I am a girl." Lucy thought to herself silently.

"Greetings, madam, what hairstyle would you like to perk your day up?" The hair dresser, also known as Danielle, asked.

"Erm… what would you recommend for me?" Lucy had absolutely no idea what she wanted… she just wanted… to look good.

"Hmm… Madam, you have a very elegant face… Maybe you could try some long curls? They'll make your face look more mysterious," Danielle suggested.

"I think it'll work. Okay, get working," Lucy winked and took a seat.

1 hour and 30 minutes later,

Lucy was done.

She took a look at herself in the mirror.

!!!

"Oh my GOD I look gorgeous!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, yes madam, you look better with this hairstyle," agreed Danielle.

"But… I never knew I could actually look like this!" Lucy played with a curl on her right.

After paying the money, Lucy decided to go get some new outfits…

While walking, she noticed that she turned a few heads and received some wolf-whistles.

"Hmm… Gabriella Montez, we'll see who he ends up with!" Lucy turned her head and winked.

She spent $3800 on new outfits.

"I'm going to go bankrupt… if I continue like this just to get Jacob… but I guess he's worth it," Lucy complained as she walked out of the last shop.

She looked totally like a new woman.

Somehow… She never knew she was so slim and lanky…

Because she was always the tomboy type, she could never show off any of those legs.

So she bought a few mini skirts and dresses.

"I think I look not bad." Lucy thought.

When she was driving home, she decided to go and have a smoothie on such a hot day.

She stopped by at A&W.

Walked in,

And saw…

Gabrielle and Jacob!

They were sharing a soda together…

Not only that, Gabriella was sitting on Jacob's lap.

They looked so… cozy.

Fuming with anger and jealousy, Lucy who was wearing a short black miniskirt (Note: I said short miniskirt, so when she bends down… You can see everything, get what I mean?) And a tank top marched over.

"My, my… having an outing without your good friend?" Lucy put her manicured nails on her hips.

Gabrielle and Jacob looked up, and were speechless to see her looking like that.

"Lucy… wow, you look great," complimented Jacob.

"Really? Thanks Jacob!!" Beamed Lucy and she gave a little dance (Acting cute, to make Gabrielle jealous)

"I never knew you wore skirts… and had curly hair." Shot Gabrielle with cold eyes.

"Oh, I decided to. You know, since I have such beautiful legs… Not like yours, short and fat."

"What the… mine looks better than yours. And you're such an ugly animal, have you taken a look at yourself recently? What ugly hair! It's so common these days."

"Excuse me? At least I can keep up with the trend, not like the horribly disgusting long straight hair you're having," (Truth is, Lucy really likes Gabby's straight hair)

"Suit yourself. C'mon Jacob, we're leaving." Gabrielle turned to show that Jacob still belongs to her.

"So soon? Did I ruin the mood? Ha-ha…" Lucy fought back.

"It's none of your business. And yes, you ruined the mood."

"Is this the way you should treat your best friend?" Lucy pouted and acted like she was hurt.

"Oh dear, Gaby, what happened to you? Why are you talking to Lucy this way??" Jacob went to Lucy's side and put his arm around the crying Lucy.

"Oh God… You actually SAID that? To this bitch?" Gabrielle was furious and stormed out with anger.

"Aw man… What happened to her?? What happened to both of you?" Jacob turned to Lucy.

"The truth is…" Lucy started.

Should I tell him the truth? I love him so dearly; to be honest I feel very guilty and still want Gabriella back. I don't think the time is right… But I love him too!

"Yesterday, I saw Gabrielle with another guy, together," Lucy explained reluctantly.

"WHAT?? Could you please repeat that? I don't think I believe what I'm hearing," Jacob felt as if Lucy had just pierced his heart with her heart-breaking words.

"I'm so sorry Jacob… But it seems she was cheating on you all along… They looked really cozy together and were kissing when you went to the washroom. She made me hide it from you but I feel so mean to hide her guilt behind your back… Please forgive her…" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness… It's alright, Lucy… But I honestly don't believe this… I love Gabrielle too much to believe this…" Jacob shivered and couldn't bear to think that his sweetheart would cheat on him.

"Please… please forgive her… I don't want my friendship with her to be ruined…" Lucy begged and tried to act cute.

"Wait… who is this guy she was kissing?"

"I think it was Steven,"

Steven was Gabrielle's ex-college mate and also very Jacob's friend.

The truth is, Steven used to like Gabrielle very much but gave up after he found out about Jacob and Gabrielle.

Now Steven is working in the same company as Gabrielle and has grown up into quite a hunk.

"No… not THAT Steven!"

"Yes, it really is,"

"I'll never… never forgive him!!"

And with that, Jacob stormed out of the shop.

Lucy was left behind.

Ironically, she felt pleased with herself instead of guiltiness rushing into her cold heart.

Somehow, she changed.

But only… only her best friend, Gabrielle, can control her now.

Because her desire was in Gaby's hands.


	4. Misunderstanding

"Steven! Steven! Open up! I know you're home!!" Jacob pounded loudly on Steven's apartment door.

"Wait! Coming, coming!" Jacob could hear footsteps rushing and stopped pounding.

He tried to control his temper.

Who could blame him?  
Having his girlfriend stolen.

That was a thought given. By Lucy.

"Hi… Jacob? Wow! Nice to see you again!" Steven exclaimed as he opened the door and led Jacob in with a warm, pleasant welcome.

"Steven. I need to know something immediately. Answer me truthfully and faithfully. As friends, you should give me an answer on this." Jacob's stern face looked quite intimidating.

"Gulp… I'm ready. Shoot." Steven started to sweat.

"Do you, or do you not, know that Gabrielle belongs to me?" Jacob looked at Steven in the eyes.

"Yes. Of course I do… That's why I have always hidden my feelings from her."

"Then, why did you kiss her at the Christmas party when I was gone?" Jacob raged angrily and took Steven by the collar.

"What??? I did not…! Who ever told you that?! I would NEVER, mark my words never, touch your girlfriend!" Steven's innocent eyes shot up as he explained truthfully.

"Huh? Lucy told me you did…"

Actually, to admit it, Jacob doubted a bit of Lucy's words.

"I would never! You know I wouldn't! Look at me in the eyes, Jacob Patterson! You actually believed from Lucy that Gabrielle, your soul mate, would CHEAT on you for me??? Can you think of any reasons why?!" Steven asked.

"I doubted her words myself, I'm sorry if I acted harshly… it's just that… Aih… Forget about it…" Jacob's shoulders slumped.

"I think what you should do now is, go and find your lover. Explain to her… Take her out for dinner, something. I forgive you… It's not right for Lucy to say something like this. They're supposed to be best friends. Something's fishy. Ask your girlfriend." Steven suggested and forgave Jacob.

"Okay. Thanks pal," With that, Jacob left. Rushing out of the apartment to call a cab and find his girlfriend. Hopefully, they'll be able to reason things out.

_Sometimes, things can't be fixed no matter how hard you try…_

_Or can it?_


	5. Confession of a broken heart

Jacob found her, his soul mate, in the park sobbing hopelessly.

"Come on… Gabby honey… I'm sorry I blamed you like that… It's just that… What happening between you two?" Jacob touched Gabrielle's cheek softly as he sat down beside her.

"Ja-Jacob… I-I don't know… I don't know what to do anymore…!" Gabrielle choked on her words as she pulled herself towards him.

"My darling… Don't worry… Tell me what's happening…" Jacob caressed Gabrielle as he took her in for a warm hug.

Gabrielle hesitated. "Lucy… she… she's in love with you…"

!!!

Jacob's eyes shot up.

"What? Lucy??" Jacob exclaimed loudly.

Gabrielle cried louder.

"Hush, hush my dear… Sorry I said it so loudly… I just, couldn't believe my ears."

"You… you couldn't believe your ears? More like… you couldn't believe me!"

"How can you say something like that? You know my heart yearns for you, only you!"

"But-but… I got so afraid… So afraid of losing you… I had these images in my mind about you leaving me… For my best friend…" Gabrielle whimpered.

"Now, sweetheart, I already told you not to read too much of those love novels. They're not good for you. Ha-ha… Anyways… Don't worry love… I would never leave you. Not even for Mariah Carey."

"Mariah Carey? Oh man. I couldn't dream of it. Why would Mariah Carey want a guy like you?" Gabrielle teased playfully. She felt better. Like a rock was taken away from her worries.

"Hah! You never know, my darling… Better watch out… Just kidding… I only have eyes for you. My heart, there isn't anyone who can fill up the space better than you do…" Jacob leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I live only for you, Gabrielle Montez," Jacob whispered into her ear.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him back.

Those two lovebirds… didn't know that Lucy was watching them… How sly she was. Hiding behind the tree; spying on Gabrielle the whole time.

Following a friend's advice, Jacob brought Gabrielle out for dinner.

"What special occasion is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nothing. It's just that my heart suddenly wants you more than ever tonight."

Jacob ordered the waiter to play Gabrielle's favourite song – Fall for you, by Secondhand Serenade.

"'Cause tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again…" the speakers played.

"Aww, honey! You didn't have to…"

Her words were silenced by a kiss.

Jacob made her speechless by letting her blush with fury.

"How sly… Silencing my words with that kiss…" Gabrielle wondered in her heart, though how she loved it when he kissed her.

Jacob paid the bill.

When walking back to the car, Jacob put his hand around her waist and grabbed her tightly.

Automatically, she put her head onto his shoulder.

As they went into the car, Gabrielle glanced at her watch.

9:30 p.m.!

"Jacob! We had dinner for such a long period of time!"

"Honey, wasn't it worth it?" Jacob teased.

The whole time during dinner, wasn't because of the food.

There were kissing almost the whole time.

Gabrielle blushed happily and turned on the radio.

I will always love you, by Whitney Houston played loudly.

Gabrielle sang softly along… not noticing that Jacob had slipped something into her pocket.


	6. A night to remember

When they reached home, Jacob took out her jacket.

"Honey, don't forget to off the lamp when you're done brushing your teeth." Gabrielle reminded as she hopped into bed.

"Darling… Do you honestly want a wink of sleep tonight?" Jacob asked playfully.

He finished brushing his teeth, slipped out of his pajamas shirt and laid his body on top of Gabrielle's.

"Honey!" Gabrielle giggled as he tickled her playfully.

Jacob took a close look at her cheery smile.

She looked prettiest when she was happy.

Jacob was amazed by her beauty.

"Seriously, you don't know just how gorgeous you are to me…" Jacob caressed Gabrielle's cheek softly.

Gabrielle's eyes looked up straight into her lover's eyes. Suddenly this feeling of love rushed into her heart.

Without any control, her hands just pulled his face against hers.

"Sweetheart?" Jacob asked, no idea what she wanted to do.

"Swear to me. Swear you'll always be mine. And you only have eyes for me," Gabrielle switched positions with Jacob, making him lie flat on the bed as she sat on him.

She pushed his arms up and took a tie nearby to tie his hands together, making him unable to use his hands.

"You don't need me to tell you that. You already know that and more." Jacob smiled.

Gabrielle touched his neck softly, "Handsome, I'm afraid you don't know… I'm very possessive and jealous…"

Gabrielle brought her face to Jacob's face so near until her nose touched his.

"Never, never leave me to go to someone else's side… Swear to me…" Gabrielle gave Jacob a very passionate kiss.

She ran he fingers through his hair then leaned her body against his.

Jacob fought his hands, trying to get free.

Her hands, slowly and gently, ran down his neck.

Jacob couldn't stand it anymore… he wanted to hold her so badly…

"Swoop!" Jacob got free.

"Now, even I didn't know in reality you could be… so despicable…" Jacob pushed Gabrielle's shoulders against the bed.

Slowly… they made love.

Gabrielle felt so, so safe in Jacob's arms… She could forget anything… Just as long as he continues to love her forever…

She ran her hand across his chest, and rested her head onto his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat… Why is it beating so loudly and fast?" Gabrielle asked him.

"My dear… Every time I take a look at you, my heart just can't stop beating like that… I don't know why… Maybe my body yearns for you so much that it can't control itself,"

"Oh, but it sounds so pleasant… So relaxing…" Gabrielle closed her eyes.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Sleep, honey… Forget all your hatred… Let me handle Lucy…"

"Yes…" Gabrielle agreed and smiled reassuringly.

_Is he true to his word…?_


	7. You're all I can see

The next day, Jacob went to visit Lucy.

Knowing he would come to find her, Lucy decided to try to seduce him.

Jacob knocked on her door. Once, twice, no answer.

"Yes?" Lucy asked behind the door.

"Open up. It's me, Jacob."

Lucy hurriedly wet her hair and put on a bathrobe, acting like she just had a shower.

"What could you possibly want so early in the morning, Jacob?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Did you just… shower?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Yes… But I hurried out when you called." Lucy explained without even blinking once.

"Oh, well, never mind. Nothing happened between Steven and Gabrielle, Lucy. Don't lie to me again." Jacob warned.

"Really? But honestly, I saw both of them together!"

"Lucy… Don't start again. You can't say anything to make me stop loving Gabby."

"You STILL love her? Even though she slept with another guy?"

"She did NOT sleep with another guy. Stop saying things like that. I warned you."

"… Jacob, why would I lie to you? Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I know your true feelings… I know your affections towards me."

"What? Who… Who… GABRIELLE told YOU?!!!" Lucy cried.

"Maybe. Anyway, you're supposed to be her best friend. I thought better of you, Lucy. But, now, it's over. Just get out of our lives." Jacob said warningly.

Lucy was left speechless.

"I only have eyes for her. My smile, my life, my career, my love and everything are meant for her, only Gabrielle Montez. Even you can't change that Lucy, don't try. No matter how you plead and plead, or with whatever plans you have up your sleeve, I'll continue to love her more than ever." Jacob said seriously and walked off.

"Honey! Where did you go?" Jacob was welcomed by Gabrielle at the front door.

"Ah, I had some matters to take care of. Don't worry." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and strolled in.

"Oh, what's that great smell? Are you cooking something?" He asked her.

"Mmmm…Yes, you favourite… Spaghetti. Is that the only great smell you can sniff around?" Gabrielle looked at him.

"What else is there, my dear? Your perfume? Am I allowed to try that?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"Why… Of course you are… Lean forward love…" Gabrielle pulled her shirt collar wider so he could smell her perfume on her neck.

"Wow… that smells so good… I'm sure you're just as yummy as spaghetti." Jacob's eyes sparkled.

"Ha-ha… C'mon… Stop it…" Gabrielle blushed like mad as she punched him lightly on his arm.

"Do I get to try you too later?" Jacob whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

"Maybe… If you can win my heart over lunch…" Gabrielle answered.

"I just will… You know I have my ways…" Jacob replied amusingly as he slipped his arm around her waist and tickled her.

After lunch, Gabrielle started tackling the laundry.

"Jacob? Did you slip something into my pocket yesterday?" Gabrielle asked as she touched her jeans pocket.

"Hmmm? I don't think so… Why should I have?" Jacob asked over his reading glasses as he lifted his head from reading the newspaper.

"I'm not sure… Wait… What's this…?" Gabrielle took out the little box she found.

Jacob walked over and asked, "What's that dear?"

"I-I don't know… How come it looks like…" Gabrielle couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Honey… Pass me the box," Jacob told her.

Suddenly, like a page from one of her love novels, Jacob bent down and took her hand.

He opened the little box and asked lovingly, "Gabrielle Montez… Will you marry me? Actually I really wanted to say something more romantic… But all I could think of was: I want to spend my life with you… And I really would like to take you as my wife, so… What's your answer?"

Tears flowed out of her eyes. She tried to stop, but couldn't. It's like the whole world just revolved around him and her now. Like the time had stopped. She couldn't see anything else except for him.

"Yes… Yes I will… Of course I will! Oh Jacob Patterson… I love you so much…" Gabrielle used her other hand and cupped around her lover's chin.

Jacob slipped the ring into her left ring finger then kissed her hand and stood up.

He looked into his wife's eyes and she seemed like all he could see, like the most beautiful thing on earth.

Gabrielle smiled happily as the tears flowed out.

Jacob wiped the tears away from her eyes and hugged each other happily.

They had kids and became parents not so long after.

And lived together in a small house somewhere in America.

And, just like any other fairytale would say…

"_They lived happily ever after…"_


End file.
